


Running With No Shoes On

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-28
Updated: 2003-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Eh... Bleeding and hurting feet after a jog on an asphalt without shoes on, can be plainful.  But the jog might also let you think about you and him.... maybe even take you to him, or him to you.  Brian's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I just kept running on the asphalt.  
At one point of my jog I thought that my feet hurt, but then it stopped. It was weird really.

After I had jogged for nearly an hour, I stopped at this park and sat onto one of the benches.

Then I felt the pain again. I looked down at my feet and all I saw was blood.  
Maybe...just maybe from somewhere underneath it I saw my feet, my bare feet.

What the hell had I been thinking about that I forgot to put shoes on?!

Oh yeah... Figures.

Justin.

Stupid me. Stupid fucking me!

\--  
But then again...that's just the way life goes; you see under the postlamp and then you have sex. Then you, after trying to get rid of him, end up in bed with him for a numberous times more and then....You go to his prom, after saying you wouldn't go with him. You dance, shocking everyone, and then your dancing partner ends up in a coma, because of some homophobic prick.

You stay away from him, for his own good, you say to yourself, and roll in missery.

After surviving, he gets out of the hospital and comes to you.

Something in you just explodes as you see him at the doorway of the bar.  
You can't do anything but stare, until you get the power to turn away.

Well, he ends up at your place and you talk. Well...yeah.

You can't help yourself and you leave your guards down a bit, and then strikes at you. Making you remember that night, that Prom night, once again.

You tell him what happened, and end up being confused; You have the memory of your desired-one, lying on the asphalt with blood all over him, but then again he is standing in front of you. So what to believe?

You blame yourself. Of course you do. It was your fault that he got bashed in the head and that he almost died. It was your fault, because if you hadn't gone to his Prom in the first place, any of this wouldn't have happened.

It was your fault, and you think that so clearly, that he sees it in your eyes.  
Your desired-one comes up to you and tells you that it wasn't your fault and then he hugs you.

You feel his arm slide over your shoulders. His arm, that you thought you would never feel on your body anymore.

You swallow, your throught suddenly feeling dry, and your eyes moist.  
You so longed the feel of him, as he was gone, and now you have your arms around him. Life is good. At least now it is.

You might think that life goes on, with the two of you together, and yeah...it does, for a moment.

The time nears his 19th birthday and things become odd.  
There are no other words to describe it. Odd, is the word.

After the day that you, yourself, call a fiasko, things become even more odd.

Not long after, you find out that there's a guy. A guy that has your desired-one's interest. Ethan, he is called, even though you like to play games with his name; Ian, you call him.

You feel betrayed, angry, jealous. Not that you would ever admit it.

Then comes the day of The Rage Party. The day that you wish that wouldn't have ever happened. The Goodbye Party, you call it, now-a-days.

Your desired-one leaves you. He leaves you.  
\--  
He left me.

And still I couldn't even remember to put my shoes on before going to a jog.  
Impossible.

\--  
You have to admit that you miss him.  
Miss him more than you would have ever imagined possible.

There's no life in your home when he's not around.

You feel...empty.  
Even though you don't like it; feeling empty in your life, with which you were once very satisfied.

One day you found a picture...a sketch that he had drawn, underneath your bed.  
You looked at the sketch for a long time, nonstop.

It was a sketch of you. And it was beautiful.  
Not you, but the way HE saw you.

After looking at it, you walked to the kitchen and threw it to the trash.

 

You still have that sketch in your bedside table.

 

You took it back from the trash, remember?  
\--

I sat there on the bench for a while, just thinking.

Then I realised that I had my cell-phone with me.  
I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

There was one unanswered call with unidentifield caller.

'Probably Mikey' I thought and clicked on the button to call to him back.

"Brian?" Justin's voice questioned.

I took the cell away from my ear, to take a deep breath.  
Accidentanly I rubbed my foot without thinking.  
"Argh" I muttered in pain.

I heard Justin say loud and clear: "What's wrong with your foot?"

I shook my head. What...did I have a cameraphone, or something? No, I didn't.

I raised the phone off of my lap and put it on my ear again.

All I heard was peeping, but I could still hear Justin's voice.  
"Jesus, Brian! What happened to your feet?!"  
He screamed, and then I realised to look down at my feet and I saw Justin knealing before me, looking at my bloody feet.

"Oh...I...forgot to put my shoes on" I mumbled, confused.

I switched off my phone and stuffed it into my pocket, feeling a bit stupid, once again.

"Haven't anyone ever told you, that it's not wise to be running with no shoes on?"


	2. Running With No Shoes On

"Haven't anyone ever told you, that it's not wise to be running with no shoes on?" Justin asked, as he kept looking at Brian feet.

Brian shrugged and bit his lips to keep himself from saying, "You weren't there, when I left"

Justin lifted his palm onto Brian's lower-leg and stroked it with smooth, slow strokes. "Helping?" He whispered.

"Only you" Brian breathed under his breath, not loud enough for Justin to hear.

"Uh-huh" He nodded to Justin.

The whole park seemed to vanish and it was only Brian, Justin and the cool wind.

Sometime later Brian noticed that the park had indeed vanished, and he was sitting on his couch with his feet on the table, wrapped up in gauze.

"Justin?" He called out to the dark loft.

"Yeah?" Came a soft murmur from the right side of his head.

Brian could feel the hot puffs of air touching his ear and causing shivers run down his body.

"Feel better?" Justin asked, his soft voice almost impossible for Brian to hear.

"A bit" Brian nodded and unconsiously leaned his head to the left, giving Justin access to his neck.

He closed his eyes as he felt Justin's lips connect with the skin on his neck and sighed.

"I've missed you" He felt Justin breathe into his neck.

"Me too" Brian whispered back.

Justin trailed his tongue up and down Brian neck, causing Brian's skin turn into goosebumps.

His lips parted in awaiting, Brian turned his head and locked his lips with Justin.  
It was their first kiss since centuries and they were new to each other in a way, so they kissed softly, tenderly.  
Brian moved his hand up to Justin's cheek and drew slow, round patterns onto it with his thump.

When they finally moved apart, Brian heard himself groan at the loss.  
" I really missed you" He found himself saying.

Justin's wide smile almost lit up the dark room, as he whispered. "Me too"

"Brian?" A voice asked loudly from somewhere near the kitchen.

Brian drew his eyebrows together and looked at Justin.  
"Who's here?"

Justin's eyes glimmered, as he kept smiling at Brian, looking into his eyes.

It was like some sort of a still from a movie. Justin with a smile on his face, only staring.

Suddenly the image was gone. There was nothing but darkness.

"Brian?" The voice asked again.

Brian opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the couch. His feet were wrapped up in gauze, on the table.

The loft was dim-lightened, but Brian could blurrily see a person standing by the counter, in the kitchen.

"Justin?" He whispered.

The figure turned around and walked towards him. Brian blinked his eyes. "Debbie?"

"Oh, honey...I thought you'd never wake up." She smiled and walked over to Brian, with a cup of soup in her hand.

"How-" Brian started, as she started explaining.

"Someone found you passed out from the park with bloody feet, so they called me." She murmured.

"Who?" Brian whispered.

"Didn't say his name. Probably someone from Babylon...Who knows, aye?" She smiled, as she handed the cup over to Brian.

She sat down to the couch, next to Brian and tousled his hair.  
"You dreamt about him, didn't you?" She said softly.

Brian glanced at the red-head briefly, but decided against himself not to make some stupid comment, like "Who?"

Brian took a sip of the soup and leaned his head back to the couch.

Brian felt Debbie take the cup from his hands and he let his eyes fall shut.  
He took a deep breath and leaned his head to his left.

When he felt a soft kiss on his cheek, Brian's eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to his right.  
He felt a sting in his heart, when he saw the bright red-head stand up from the couch, even though he should have known that it was Debbie.

Not Justin.

Never Justin again.

Except in the land of dreams.

* * *

Writer's thoughts:  
I feel so bad about this one...*sniff*  
Why did I do that? Why couldn't I just let them find a way to be together?!   
Well..what's done, is done....  
I might wanna continue this at some point...  
Most definetly will.


End file.
